A New Beginning
by HBob
Summary: Just some good old Splashey goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys, this is my first Splashey fic...I had it posted on another board and decided to see how you guys like it over here... Hope you like it! **

**Chapter One**

"Look, Ash, I love you for taking me out and all, but I think this is a _really_ bad idea," Spencer whispered. She grasped Ashley's arm as they moved their way through the darkened alley.

"Spence, we're fine. This'll be fun, trust me," Ash assured the younger girl.

"Last time I trusted you I ended up suspended from school."

"Low blow, Spence. Low blow."

"Sorry," Spencer replied, sheepishly. "But I still think this a bad idea."

"You don't even know what my idea is yet, so how do you know it'll be a bad one," she explained. Spencer shot her a look. "Ok fine," Ashley continued, "So I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to good ideas. But this one, this idea is a good one." After a few more steps, the brunette stopped suddenly, pointing towards a large rusty door. "Voila!" she said excitedly, "We're here."

Spencer stared at the spot before her, "You're taking me to get drugs for my birthday?"

Ashley glared at her, "No, I'm taking you to a club." She knocked on the door. "I got some hookups here. We can dance, drink, and have a great time! My birthday present to you."

Spencer grinned, that is, until her smile was wiped away when the door opened. A large, burly, bald-headed man opened the door and glared at the two girls. Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but she had lost all sense of the English language. "We were just, uh, hi!" Spencer said, waving her hand slightly at the man.

He raised an eyebrow at Spencer and then turned towards Ashley. "Do you girls know what time it is? You are obviously not 21. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call the police."

Spencer's heart stopped beating as her eyes grew wide, "Police?" she whispered, casting a worried glance at her partner in crime.

Ashley folded her arms across her chest, "It was all her idea, sir. She's a bad, bad influence on me. I'm going to need hours of therapy once she's done damaging me."

Spencer's mouth dropped as both Ashley and the bouncer started laughing. "Ok, now I'm confused."

"Spence, this is my good friend Joe. Joe, this is Spencer. I told you she was an easy mark," Ashley said, grinning at the birthday girl. Spencer hit the brunette on the shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh. Grabbing her arm, Ashley led Spencer into the dimly lit club. The music instantly cheered the blonde up.

Leading Spencer to the bar, Ashley ordered them both drinks; a mixed fruity drink for Spencer, and a shot of Vodka and Coke for herself. "Ash, are you sure you should be drinking?"

"Trust me Spencer, nothing will go wrong tonight. I've got everything under control."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

An hour later, Spencer realized that Ashley's definition of "under control" needed some serious fine-tuning. The brunette had now downed approximately thirteen shots of Vodka, more alcohol than anyone Ashley's size should be drinking. The brunette was trying, in vain, to get Spencer to dance with her.

Ashley ran over to where Spencer was sitting by the bar and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulder. "Come on birthday girl, dance with me." The Brothers Conti song _Automatic_ started to play through the speakers. "I love this song!" Ashley shouted running back out onto the dance floor.

Spencer watched amusingly as Ashley moved to the beat.

_The way you move your body babe, _

_It drives me wild_

_(It's automatic)_

_I love the way you're lookin babe,_

_You're just my style_

_(It's automatic)_

_Sexy, and you don't even know it babe,_

_You gotta know it babe._

_Like what you do, the way you're doing me_

Ashley leaned her body against Random Boy #1 as she closed her eyes and moved with the beat of the song. She began to lose herself in the music, allowing the rhythm to flow through her. Spencer watched in awe as Ashley's body seemed to flow in perfect motion with the music. Ashley, caught up in the moment, raised her arms above her head as Random Boy #1 placed his hands on her thighs. She leaned her body against his and he moved his hands from her legs to her stomach.

Spencer tried to tear her eyes away, but then, as she shyly glanced at the brunette, she noticed the look on Ashley's face. Ashley's eyes were wide open, staring at her. As Ashley grinded her body on the dance floor, her eyes gazed hungrily at the blonde.

Spencer lowered her gaze, confusion filling her mind. _Ok, Ash is just a friend, right? I can be attracted to friends, especially if they are attractive. It's perfectly normal to be attracted to attractive people. _"And she is attractive," Spencer said aloud.

"Who's attractive?" Ashley asked, pulling up a stool next to the stunned blonde.

"Um, the cutie you were dancing with."

Ashley looked over at Random Boy #1, "Who…him? Pssh, he's certainly not the hottest person in this club tonight," she said flirtatiously (and also drunkenly), as she casually looked Spencer up-and-down.

Spencer blushed, "Ok Ash, I think I've had about all the fun I can take tonight. I think it's time to go."

Ashley's smile fell, "You're not having fun, are you?"

Spencer's heart broke at the sight of the disappointed girl, "No, of course I am Ash. I just thought, well, maybe we could go to the beach."

Ashley's face lit up, "Well of course, birthday girl. Come on, I'll drive."

Ashley reached for her keys, but Spencer quickly stole them away, "I think I better drive." Ashley pouted. "Now don't give me that look. If you drove, we'd never get there in one piece."

"Fine, but you have to at least come swimming with me," Ashley said, her chocolate brown eyes open wide with hope.

"Ok Ash," Spencer said, "As long as you promise not to splash me."

"Anything for you Spence, anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ashley bounded across the beach, tackling the unsuspecting Spencer to the sand. "Ha!" she shouted, "Got ya!"

Spencer laughed, "Yes, you are very stealthy. But I though you wanted to go swimming?"

A grin spread across Ashley's face as she stood up from the sand. Reaching her hand out to Spencer, she easily helped the younger girl up. "Swim with me?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

Spencer threw her arm around the older girl, "Anytime." Spencer watched in amusement as Ashley raced towards the waves, squealing like a five-year old when the water touched her legs. "Cold?" Spencer asked as she walked down the shore to join Ashley.

Ashley nodded her head and held out her hand to Spencer, "Come on in, I'll keep you warm."

_Ok Spence, that was yet another flirty comment Ashley has made toward you tonight. Spencer felt herself blush at the prospect of Ash keeping her warm. Their bodies pressed together…_

"Spence?" Ashley asked impatiently, tearing Spencer away from her thoughts. Spencer joined Ashley in the water, laughing as the brunette grabbed her hand. Spencer leaned forward and splashed her unsuspecting friend. "Hey, I thought you said no splashing," Ashley whined as the cold water dripped down her face.

"No, I said _you_ couldn't splash _me_."

"Cheater," Ashley grumbled. She leaned forward to return fire on Spencer, but she was quickly cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah. No splashy Ashley," said Spencer, waving a disapproving finger in front of her face.

Ashley pouted again and tried to stand herself back up. Unfortunately, at that exact moment a wave happened to hit the drunken brunette in the legs, knocking her into the water. Ashley, now fully soaked, stared up at Spencer, speechless.

"Aw, poor baby, are you ok?" Spencer said as she helped Ashley to her feet. Ashley nodded her head at the blonde, but a frown still covered her face. "What?" Spencer curiously asked.

"I don't feel so well," Ashley grumbled, turning and stumbling towards the beach. Once she reached the shoreline, Ashley lost her balance and soon found herself lying in the sand. Spencer rushed over to her fallen friend and was greeted with a painful grunt. I'm all sandy now," Ashley grumbled, looking down at her shirt.

"We can get you changed when we go home," Spencer said.

Ashley shook her head in disagreement. "Nope, home too far," she said, the mass amount of alcohol she consumed earlier that evening finally catching up with her. Before Spencer could stop her, Ashley reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. In one easy motion, she pulled the shirt over her head. Ashley closed her eyes as the sand, which had clung to her shirt, sprayed her in the face. "Mmm, better," she mumbled.

Spencer's mouth dropped open as she stared at the girl before her. Ashley's toned stomach glistened in the moonlight, each muscle tightening and expanding as she breathed in. Spencer, try as she might, could not tear her eyes away from the beauty that lie just a few feet from her. Ashley's beautiful breasts heaved underneath the lacy black bra that covered them. Spencer loved how supple and perfect they appeared, almost as though they had been perfectly molded by the heavens. Ashley grumbled and opened her eyes, turning her gaze towards her friend. "Hey," she whispered.

Spencer moved closer to Ashley, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey." Spencer noticed the heavy frown that covered Ashley's stunning face. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to give you the best birthday ever. And I ruined it."

"No, shh, no you didn't."

"Yes I did. This night was supposed to be about you. It was supposed to show you how much I…care about you," Ashley started, "How much you mean to me."

Spencer, touched by the words, gently brushed a strand of chocolate hair out of Ashley's eyes. "I had a great night, Ashley."

"But you shouldn't have to sit here on this freezing beach. You shouldn't have to be taking care of 'drunken Ashley'."

Moving forward, Spencer gently lifted Ashley's head off the sand and placed it into her lap. Ashley, excited by Spencer's touch, leaned in closer to the blonde, placing her arms around the younger girl's waist. She breathed in Spencer's scent; a mix of strawberries and lavender. It was absolutely intoxicating. She buried her head deeper in Spencer's lap, taking in everything that Spencer was, everything she had.

Spencer gently rubbed her fingers along Ashley's back. "But I like taking care of you Ashley. You always take care of me. You're always so strong." Spencer paused, choosing her words carefully. "I think it's time that I'm strong too."

"Mmm," Ashley mumbled, sleep nipping at her eyelids.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered, "I think…I think that I…" Spencer's cell phone went off, snapping her out of the trance that she was in. Groaning she checked the caller ID. Glen. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, where are you? Mom's freaking out Spence," Glen asked, aggravated that his date with Madison was interrupted by his mother's quest to track down Spencer.

"I'm at the beach with Ashley," Spencer replied, glancing down at the sleeping girl on her lap. "Tell mom I'm sleeping over at Ash's tonight."

"She won't like that," Glen said. "But it's your funeral."

"I know. Tell her it's my birthday wish. Bye," Spencer said, flipping closed her phone and turning it to vibrate. She gently nudged Ashley awake. "Come on sleeping beauty. It's time to go home." She grabbed Ashley's shirt off the ground, dusted the sand off, and handed it to the drowsy brunette. "I think you'll be needing this," she joked.

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _How did my shirt end up in the sand,_ she wondered. Shrugging, Ashley threw the shirt on and grabbed Spencer's awaiting hand. "Yes Spence, let's go home." The two headed to Ashley's car, different thoughts playing in their minds. Ashley desperately tried to piece together the events that occurred that night, while Spencer wondered when again she would be able to get the courage to tell Ashley how she feels.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Ok, first off...let me just say that babygirl2006 and rock0rules are officially two of my favorite people in the world for commenting on this story! I hope guys like this chapter! Wouldn't want to disappointed to awesome people...that would be bad karma I think...**

**Chapter Four**

Ashley flopped down onto her bed, exhausted by the trek from the car to her room. Spencer had struggled with the less-than-sober brunette, for she had made a comfortable little nest in the backseat of her car using beach towels. Ashley had been quite content until, that is, Spencer awoke her from her dreams. Ashley had complied with the adamant Spencer, however unpleasant the idea of leaving her makeshift-bed was.

"Ok Ash, I'm going to change now. You just lie there," said Spencer. Noting that her friend had barely managed to keep the contents of her stomach actually _in_ her stomach when she had walked, Spencer continued, "Try not to…move too much, ok?"

Ashley nodded, her eyes still closed. Although having slightly sobered up, the alcohol had not yet completely worked it's way out of her system. "Hey Spence," Ashley started, "You didn't have to take care of me."

"Yes I did," Spencer said as she threw one of Ashley's tank tops on.

"I can take care of myself," Ashley grumbled.

Spencer went over and sat next to her, gently rubbing her thumb over Ashley's forehead. "I know you can, but I care about you Ashley." Ashley's brown eyes opened and turned to look at Spencer.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked, leaning on her elbow to get a closer look at her friend. When Spencer didn't reply, Ashley gently rubbed her hands against the struggling blonde's thighs.

"That's not helping," Spencer said, closing her eyes.

Ashley pulled back her hands as though someone had poured boiling water on them, "Sorry," she mumbled, rolling off her bed to find a clean shirt.

Spencer looked up as soon as the soothing touch was gone. "Ash, I didn't…I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok Spence, I get it," Ashley said, removing her sand-covered shirt. Once again she stood before the blonde, nothing covering her breasts but a small piece of fabric. Spencer's mouth suddenly became dry. "I understand Spencer. I ruined your birthday and I nearly threw up on you…twice. I don't blame you for hating me."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Ashley asked, pulling on a black tank top, ripping Spencer away from her thoughts.

"Why do you always think that anything serious I want to say to you is going to be bad?"

Ashley shrugged, "Habit?" She sighed, laying back down on the bed. She flung one arm over her head, covering her eyes. "I'm not used to someone caring about me Spence."

"Well I do, so you better get used to it," Spencer smiled as she saw a grin tug at Ashley's lips. "Mission accomplished."

"Mission?" Ashley asked, curiosity entering her sobering mind.

"Yeah, mission statement number one: get Ashley to smile. As of," she looked at the clock, "Twenty seconds ago, mission accomplished."

Ashley smiled again, "It's hard _not_ to smile around you Spencer."

Spencer felt a blush creep up on her face. Breathing deeply, she said, "Ashley, do you…remember anything that we talked about on the beach?"

Ashley sat up, facing the blonde, a thread of tension hung in the air…and Ashley hated tension. "No...why? Did I say something stupid?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No, not this time," Spencer lightly joked back. "Look Ash, I've been thinking lately…about our friendship." Ashley nodded her head, urging Spencer to continue, curious as to what could cause this young girl to become so frazzled. Spencer lowered her gaze away from Ashley's loving eyes and whispered, "I can't be your friend anymore Ashley."

**Another A/N...Don't worry...things are going to be MUCH better next chapter ;) ... until then... 3's to all who read this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Ok so kaz, lsusvufan, NovaBeans, lynn, and Bamlover are now also part of my "kicks ass" list! Yay for reviews! Anyways, Here is the next chapter. It's another cliffhanger (I tend to do that), so hopefully you guys like it!**

**Chapter Five**

"You…" Ashley couldn't find the words. Nothing seemed to be coming out of her mouth but air. Her forehead scrunched up in confusion, her bottom lip trembled as she stared at the blonde.

Spencer, unable to take the glare that Ashley's eyes were burning into her moved from the bed and started to pace in front of Ashley's closet. "I'm sorry Ash, I know that it's not what you want to hear."

Ashley's chest tightened and she brought her hand to her heart, checking that she was still alive. "This has to be some kind of nightmare," she whispered. "Did I…did I do something wrong Spencer. Please, tell me and I'll change whatever it was that…whatever I did to make you hate me."

Spencer's eyes snapped up, "I don't hate you Ashley. God, how could you even think that?"

"How could I not?"

Spencer sighed, "I just think that we've been spending too much time together and…"

"But you're all I have," Ashley said, so quietly that Spencer could barely hear it.

She moved to sit beside Ashley, "You have Aiden." Ashley scoffed at that. "Come on Ash, it's not like we have to stop seeing each other."

"Then what is it like Spencer?" Ashley asked, gazing her confused eyes into Spencer's.

"We just…need some space."

"But why? What did I do?" Ashley begged.

Spencer stood back up, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, "You didn't do anything Ash."

"Then what is so wrong with being my friend?" Ashley asked, her voice raising.

"I just need a break Ash. I can't be around you right now," Spencer said, backing up slightly when the brunette stood up.

"But why? You're avoiding the question Spencer. Why can't you be around me?"

"Because every time I am…" she started.

"What?" Ashley yelled, anger and confusion filling the room.

"Because every time I am all I can think about it kissing you!" Spencer yelled. Exhausted and confused she sat back down on the bed, leaving an even more confused Ashley staring down at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Thanks to all who reviewed...you all get major brownie points (as soon as I find someone who can actually bake brownies WITHOUT setting the house on fire). But you'll get them, with interest! Anyways, in honor of Valentine's Day, here is my next update! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter Six**

Spencer, who's face still remained buried in her hands, had actually done the impossible: stunned Ashley Davies into silence. Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but soon realized that she had somehow lost all concept of speech. She walked over to the bed and sat beside the quiet blonde. "Spencer," she softly whispered, jostling the girl from her thoughts. "Did you mean it?"

Spencer turned her head to meet Ashley's gaze. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Did you mean what you just said?" Ashley began. Spencer nodded her head and lowered her eyes. Ashley breathed in deeply, furrowing her brow and biting her lower lip. She contemplated her next move, the consequences of her actions could be more than she could handle. "Spencer," she said again, gaining back the young girl's attention.

"Hmm," Spencer said, still fiddling with her cell phone on her lap.

"Spencer," Ashley repeated, louder this time. She cupped Spencer's face, forcing the silent blonde to look at her. "If you want to kiss me," she began, "then kiss me." There. She'd said it. Ashley had put her heart out there, out into the darkness, hoping that Spencer would take it.

Spencer's eyes opened in shock as she stared at her best friend. She couldn't think straight; she couldn't comprehend any thoughts that were floating through her mind. All she could concentrate on was the cute way that Ashley was biting her lower lip. Spencer licked her own lips in response. She wanted to say something; wanted to protest to these feelings that were exploding inside her. But she couldn't. Here she sat, perfect Spencer Carlin. Spencer Carlin who always did what her parents asked. Spencer Carlin who got straight A's and loved school. Spencer Carlin who couldn't possibly do anything to hurt her family…and Spencer Carlin, the girl who was undeniably in love with Ashley Davies.

Before she knew it, Spencer leaned closer to Ashley. She could feel the brunette's soft breath on her lips, drawing her closer. She looked in Ashley's eyes, being pulled in by the deep brown pools that she loved so much. Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears and hope. Spencer could feel her heart and her body aching to be closer to Ashley's. Ashley reached up and gently moved a stray piece of blonde hair away from Spencer's eyes. "Ashley," Spencer whispered, tilting her head to the side.

"It's ok," Ashley whispered back as she slowly leaned forward, nearly meeting her lips with Spencer's.

Spencer licked her lips once more, finding that they had suddenly become dry again. Her breath mixed with Ashley's as she responded, "I know."

Spencer captured Ashley's lips with her own, pressing gently against them, exploring the new sensations that flooded her body. The kiss began tentatively, Ashley allowing Spencer the opportunity to back away if she wanted. But leaving Ashley was the last thing on Spencer's mind. Spencer could feel her pulse quicken as Ashley's hand slowly slid up her arm, finally resting her fingers on the back of the blonde's neck. Spencer slowly opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Ashley's bottom lip, begging for access. Ashley surrendered, gasping in ecstasy as Spencer's tongue met hers. Spencer tasted like strawberries, and the passion that was building inside of Ashley could no longer be controlled. She gently began to lower the blonde back down to the bed, stopping once Spencer's back touched the mattress. She looked in the young girl's eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"I'm not…ready for everything Ashley. But being here, like this, with you, is the only thing in my life that I am sure about," Spencer responded, gently caressing Ashley's cheek.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Ashley stated, worry and doubt crossing her face.

"That could never happen Ashley," Spencer began, "Because I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Ok, young readers may NOT want to read this chapter. This is a warning, there is S-E-X involved here...of the F/F variety. If you are too young to read this, and/or have a problem with F-F sex then please skip this chapter...thank you.**

**Chapter Seven**

"You _what_ me?" Ashley asked, pushing herself off of Spencer.

Spencer smiled and leaned forward, "I…love…you," she said, enunciating each word. When she saw the deer-in-the-headlights look that was pasted on the brunette's face, she softly said, "You don't have to say it back Ashley. It's just something that I've come to realize."

"I want to say it back Spence, but I've…I don't know what 'love' means."

"I know, but like I said, being here with you is all I need," Spencer replied, easing Ashley's fears.

Ashley moved forward with lightning speed and once again covered the sweet blonde's lips with her own. Their tongues tangled together, Ashley's winning for dominance. Ashley gently pushed Spencer down onto the mattress, running her hands up Spencer's body. She felt the young girl tremble beneath her. Pulling her mouth away from Spencer's, she asked "Are you ok?"

Spencer nodded, licking her lips and tasting the sweet sensation of Ashley on them, "More than ever."

"God you're amazing," Ashley said as she lowered herself back onto the awaiting blonde. She slowly parted Spencer's legs, placing her thigh between them.

Spencer could feel her body arch slightly as Ashley's knee hit a sensitive spot. Her emotions were overpowering her senses. She moved her lips from Ashley's mouth to her neck, gently sucking on the area below her ear. She knew she'd found the brunette's 'soft spot' when she felt the older girl tremble and let out a low moan. "You like that, huh?" Spencer said playfully.

A breathy moan was all the response that Spencer needed. Spencer ached to feel Ashley's skin against hers. Her mind drifted back to the image of Ashley on the beach, her tight muscles contracting as the brunette had breathed in and out. Spencer craved to have Ashley's skin touching her. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of Ashley's tank top, gently tugging on it. Ashley sat up quickly and raised her arms above her head as Spencer lifted the top off of the brunette.

The thought of kissing Ashley, of touching Ashley, intensified as Spencer stared in amazement at Ashley's beauty. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach; Spencer wanted ever part of this girl. She reached forward tentatively, running her fingertips along Ashley's full breasts. Goosebumps followed Spencer's caress as the older girl's skin responded to the touch. Spencer placed her hand over one of Ashley's breasts, rubbing circles with her fingers along the darkened area. Ashley responded with another low moan, which caused the tentative blonde to press harder. She took two fingers and slowly rolled the newly-hardened mound between them. She grinned as Ashley arched her back in pleasure.

This reaction caused Spencer's insecurities to disappear. She moved her mouth forward and once again took Ashley's lips in her own. Spencer rolled on top of Ashley, taking over the dominant role. This action took Ashley, and Spencer herself, by surprise. Spencer moved her mouth to Ashley's neck again, sucking, and biting, on Ashley's soft spot. The brunette trembled and pulled Spencer closer to her, aching to release the pressure that was building inside of her. "Spence," she whispered into the blonde's ear. "I need…" her voice trailed off as Spencer placed her thigh between her legs. Ashley's breathing became labored as Spencer slowly ran her knee up and down between her legs. "Oh God Spencer."

Spencer felt her own lower body begin to pulsate as Ashley cried her name. She slowly moved her lips lower down Ashley's body, generating new sensations for Ashley. When she reached the waistband on Ashley's shorts, she looked up at the quivering brunette. Ashley's face reflected all the response that Spencer needed. Slowly she pulled on the shorts until they were completely off. All that separated the girls was a small black thong. Ashley couldn't take Spencer's teasing any longer. Her body, her soul needed to be with Spencer…now.

Spencer could feel the anticipation building inside of the brunette. She loved the way she made Ashley feel, or rather the way Ashley made her feel: beautiful, sexy, and wanted. Spencer rubbed her fingers along the outside of Ashley's underwear, noting how wet the brunette was. Spencer was amazed that she could have this reaction on anyone, let alone Ashley. Slowly she pulled away the material and used her index finger to flick Ashley's hardened nub. The older girl gasped in response.

"Spencer," she whispered again. "Oh God, please don't stop."

Spencer slowly inserted two fingers inside the quaking brunette, causing Ashley to arch her back in response. Ashley's chest heaved up and down as Spencer curled her fingers inside her. Ashley leaned forward, grasping Spencer's shoulders. "Please..." she begged her friend. Spencer pushed her fingers deeper inside of Ashley as the brunette thrust her body against her. She felt Ashley's grip tighten with each thrust. A long, low moan escaped Ashley's lips as her thighs trembled with ecstasy. She buried her head in Spencer's neck, gently nipping at the flesh.

A wave shot through Ashley as she came, out of breath and exhausted. She laid down on her bed, trying to catch her breath. "God Spencer…that was…God" she said between breaths.

Spencer laid down beside her friend, brushing Ashley's hair away from her face. "Are you ok?"

Ashley turned her gaze towards the blonde, her breath still labored, "Spencer. That was…" she began, "The most amazing experience of my life." Spencer smiled at this. "Do you want me to…for you?" she asked.

Spencer shook her head, "I don't think I'm…ready for that yet."

"I understand."

"I know you do," Spencer replied, pulling the sweaty girl closer to her. "Can we just…sleep, for now."

"Of course," Ashley replied, closing her eyes.

"I love you Ashley," Spencer whispered as she turned off the light.

"I know," Ashley responded, "Oh and Spencer?" she said, placing a kiss on Spencer's warm lips, "Happy Birthday."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Ok, I love you guys so much! You all are the reason that I keep writing this fic...I am normally known for stopping after a few chapters (for lack of ideas). But I have a TON of ideas for this story...so if you keep reviewing, I will keep updating! Ok, so this chapter is a little less filled with cute Splashey moments...It's what we writers call 'a filler'. But hey, it has a moment or two...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

Ashley groaned as the sunlight streamed through her window. _Damn ultraviolet rays_, she thought. She was suddenly aware that the left half of her body was unusually numb. She turned her head to the side, but all she saw was a mound of blonde hair. Slowly, she reached over and brushed the hair aside, revealing the face of a sleeping angel. Spencer. Ashley grinned at how cute the younger girl looked, but was soon distracted with the throbbing in her arm as it awakened. She tried to move without waking the blonde, but she was unsuccessful.

"Ash?" Spencer asked, sleep flooding her voice.

"Shh, just making sure I didn't have a stroke last night."

"What?" Spencer asked, trying to follow the brunette's train of thought.

"My left side is kind of, well…" she motioned towards their current positions.

"Sorry," Spence replied, shifting herself off of her friend. It was then that she realized her friend was still lacking certain articles of clothing…like, for example, all of them. "Uh Ash…" Spencer began.

"Ashley!" a voice shouted from the doorway. "I leave you alone and this is my thanks?"

Ashley groaned, sitting up and staring down the intruder, "Mom, this is Spencer, you remember her right?"

"Hi Mrs. Davies," Spencer said sheepishly, trying to draw Ashley's attention to the fact that she was sans clothing.

"Ms. Davies," she corrected, rolling her eyes at her daughter's new _play thing_. "Ashley, I'm having a party tonight, so I want you out of the house by 2:00."

Ashley groaned, "And where would you like me to go Mom?"

Ms. Davies crossed her arms, "Why doesn't Sarah here have you at her place? If she even has a home. I know how you love to take in girls off of the street."

"It's Spencer Mom, and yes, she has a home. But I don't think…" Ashley began.

"Great!" she said, turning around and leaving the room as quickly as she had entered.

Ashley sighed, turning her attention towards her friend, "Sorry about that. You know how those parental figures like ruining moments," Ashley joked, "I can just call up Aiden at stay at his place. That's the normal routine."

Spencer shook her head and placed her hands over Ashley's, "Not anymore it's not. You are my girlfriend now, there is no way that Aiden gets to see you like this," Spencer said, alluding to the fact that Ashley was _still_ naked.

Ashley looked down at herself, "Just thought that you would enjoy the view."

"Oh I do," Spencer purred, "Very much." She leaned forward and gently kissed the brunette.

Ashley pulled away slightly, "Did you say _girlfriend_?" She cocked an eyebrow at the ex-cheerleader.

"Yeah, well, if you want to be…" Spencer began, but was quickly interrupted by Ashley's tongue entering her mouth. "Mmm," she murmured into the kiss. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Good, because I plan on kissing you as much as humanly possible."

Spencer grinned at her girlfriend. Wow, it sounded great to her ears. Girlfriend. Ashley Davies was her girlfriend. Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies. Nothing could ruin the way that Spencer was feeling right now.

Buzz Spencer's cell phone buzzed on the bed stand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Ok, sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I've had the flu (102 temp not fun). But here's a REALLY long update to make up for it. And well, just remember that I have a plan, and well...angst + drama big payoff in the end. So...review please! Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

Spencer glanced at the Caller I.D. Sighing, she turned towards Ashley, "I guess your mom isn't the only one who likes to ruin moments." She flipped open the phone, "Hi Mom, I…" She stopped mid-sentence, "Clay?"

Ashley sat up, curious. "Clay?" she whispered. Of all the people to interrupt a perfect moment with Spencer, Clay was the last on the list.

"If everything ok?" Spencer asked, turning away from Ashley.

"Spencer, things at home are…things have gotten bad," Clay began.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Spencer asked frantically, images of Glen or her dad in the hospital filled her mind.

"Depends on who you ask."

Spencer squinted her eyes, "Ok, you being vague is not helping me understand." She could feel the knots twisting in her stomach.

"Mom left last night," Clay said, shocking the blonde into silence. "Her and dad had a fight…"

"About me?" Spencer squeaked out.

"No Spence. They've been having problems. Mom…mom had an affair."

Spencer's mouth dropped as she turned towards Ashley. "I'll be home as soon as I can Clay." She hung up the phone and glanced at her girlfriend. "I need to go home…now."

Ashley, who had thrown on a shirt and jeans flashed a look at Spencer, "Is everything ok?"

Spencer shook her head, "No Ash, it's really not."

**

* * *

**

The ride to Spencer's house was silent, causing the tension in the car to be overwhelming. Ashley tried to joke and lighten the mood, but there was no forcing a smile on Spencer's lips. The blonde was upset, this much was clear, yet Ashley had no idea why. After she'd hung up with Clay, Spencer grabbed her purse and was out the door before Ashley could muster up the courage to confront Spencer about the phone call. Something had clearly upset her girlfriend, and Ashley couldn't take this silence anymore. She pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the engine. Spencer's eyes flashed with slight anger and annoyance at this.

"Ash, why are we stopping?"

She sighed, "Because I need to know what's going on." When Spencer didn't respond, Ashley continued, "Spence, you're my friend above everything else, you can talk to me."

Spencer sighed, "Look, things are bad at home. Mom left and I don't know why, so please Ash," she said, her eyes pleading the brunette to take action, "Can you just take me home."

Ashley silently kicked herself for being so selfish, "Yeah babe, I can do that."

When they pulled up in the driveway, the girls saw Glen shooting baskets, uncharacteristically missing most of his shots. Spencer turned her head and looked at the silent brunette, "Look Ash, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that…"

"I know, it's your family. The concept is slightly foreign to me, so you'll have to excuse my ignorance on the subject matter," Ashley joked, earning a small smirk from the blonde. "There's the smile that I love to see." She leaned over to kiss Spencer, but the younger girl pulled away.

"Ash, I…I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her hands, "I…I have to go. Thanks for the ride." With that, Spencer opened the door and left before Ashley could respond.

Ashley felt her heart break as she watched the blonde walk away from her, "Well…so much for happiness," she said softly, pulling away from the Carlin's house.

Spencer walked up to her brother, who was obviously stressed. "Glen, what is going on here? Clay called and said that…"

Glen turned an angry glare in his sister's direction, "Mom left." Spencer nodded for him to continue. "They were fighting about everything Spence: Mom's work at the hospital, some guy named Ben," he paused before continuing, "and you Spence. You and that…you and Ashley."

Spencer's mouth dropped, "W-Why?"

"Because she's turning you gay and it's disgusting!" Glen yelled, startling the blonde. "She's tearing this family apart, and every time you are with her, Mom and Dad fight. They already have problems and you aren't helping, Spencer. How can you do this to them? To us?" He sighed angrily, throwing the basketball at the net. "We don't need to messing up the family like this."

Spencer blinked, unable to find the words to respond. She fought back the tears as she entered her house. The first thing she noticed was the silence, it hurt. It was like a family wasn't even living there. She walked into the living room and saw her brother. Clay was sitting on the couch, staring out the window at Glen, a solemn look plastered across his face. He slowly turned his eyes to meet hers. "It's not your fault Spencer. Glen's just upset, don't listen to him."

Spencer swallowed hard, wincing when she realized how dry her throat was, "Tell me…Were they fighting about me." When Clay didn't respond, Spencer knew the answer. Sighing, she said, "Ok." She turned and headed to the kitchen for some water, desperately needing this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach to disappear. She stopped when she reached the entryway. There, lying unconscious with his head against the table, surrounded by liquor, was her father. "Dad?" she whispered. Mr. Carlin remained motionless, but mumbled something that sounded like 'what?' to the young girl.

Spencer couldn't take this anymore. Mom was gone. Dad was drunk. Glen and Clay were mad. Glen was right: she had ruined their family. Spencer felt as though someone had ripped a rug out from underneath her. She slowly walked up to her bedroom and shut the door. She tentatively picked up her phone and dialed a number, one that usually cheered her up. But she knew that this wouldn't be one of those times.

"Hello?" a chipper voice answered. When there was silence, the voice asked again, "Spence? Are you there?"

"Ash, whatever we had…it's over."

"Spencer? What happened? What's wrong?" Ashley asked, concern in her voice.

"You heard me," she repeated coldly, "We're over."

"But…why?" Ashley whispered, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Everything's ruined," Spencer started, "My family is falling apart…because of me. Because of us. I just…I can't do this to my family." The tears fell freely down her cheeks as she explained the situation to her friend.

"I…I'm sorry, Spencer. I never…I never meant to hurt you," Ashley said, holding the emotion back. She would not let Spencer hear her cry.

"Goodbye Ashley."

"Goodbye," Ashley said, closing her phone. She stared at the wall, unblinking. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. This morning she had woken up in her girlfriend's, her best friends arms. This morning she felt loved and wanted, and now….now she was alone. She heard the doorbell ringing in the distance. Remembering her mother's words that morning, she knew that she had to leave her house. She couldn't stay at Spencer's, she wouldn't go to Aiden's She had no place to go. The beach: the last time she was truly happy, that's where she'd go. She grabbed a backpack and some clothes and headed downstairs. She saw the money that her mom had left for her on the counter, and she grabbed it, but then something else caught her eye. An unopened bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum lie just a few inches from the cash. Her heart still aching, Ashley decided to find comfort in the good-ole Cap'n tonight. She grabbed the bottle and headed toward the beach; away from her problems.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Hey guys, here's some more angsty goodness for you all. Hopefully it's up to your standards. And, well, don't hate me too much after this chap. I should have my next update done on Wednesday night, after my dreaded English midterm paper is due. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Ashley sat on the beach, burying her feet in the cool sand. She thought back to the time her and Spencer shared underneath the pier, when Spencer first admitted she was questioning her sexuality. Ashley had never felt more…more trusted than that moment. The moment when Spencer opened herself up to Ashley, opened up her heart. Ashley felt her chest ache as she reminisced about the blonde. She quickly twisted off the cap and took another swig of her rum. The burning sensation had begun to dull with each drink. Numb. That's what Ashley wanted to feel right now. This is why she never opened herself up to others. This is why she kept her distance. This is why she never fell in love. To avoid this pain, this heartbreaking, gut wrenching pain that enveloped her. Ashley felt a sob work it's way into her throat and she struggled to suppress it.

She was alone, body and soul. She'd never said the words, but she knew Spencer could feel her love. "I fucked everything up," Ashley said, "I fucked everything up…"

She picked up her cell phone and glanced at the screen. She gently ran her fingers over the image that she had set as her background: Spencer. A smile formed it's way onto her lips as she remembered the moment that photo was taken. The girls were sitting in the quad having lunch. Madison and the cheer-bitches had just made a comment about Ashley and Spencer's closeness, which was basically her favorite pastime. Ashley made a joke to lighten the mood, but Spencer shook her head. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, Ash," she'd said, "I like being around you. You make me laugh, you make me smile. Let them think what they want, it doesn't matter to me." That was the first time that Spencer had made Ashley feel loved, truly loved. To commemorate the moment, Ashley had used her phone to take a picture of Spencer. The sun shone in her hair, making it sparkle. Spencer's smile lit up the shot. It was Ashley's favorite picture.

"God I love that picture," she said to herself. Ashley could feel her chest tightening again, and once again longed for Spencer's comforting embrace. The twinge of pain she felt grew, and Ashley drank more, hoping that soon she would be completely numb to the pain. Soon she would forget the pain. Soon she would forget Spencer. Soon.

Spencer stared at the wall, listening to the soft lyrics that filled the room. The lights were dimmed as the blonde lie on her bed. _The winter here's cold, and bitter. It's chilled us to the bone. I haven't seen the sun for weeks. To long too far from home. It feels just like I'm sinking and I claw for solid ground. And pulled down by the undertow. I never thought I could feel so low. And oh darkness I feel like letting go._ Spencer buried her face in Ashley's hoodie, one she'd left there one night after a trip to the beach. The beach, their place. Spencer felt a tear slowly drip down her face as she breathed in Ashley's scent. It was calming, peaceful, just like Ashley. Spencer missed the brunette, more than anything. Ashley was her heart, her soul, her love, her world. Everything that mattered in the world Spencer found in Ashley. Ashley was her world. Her daze was interrupted when her phone rang. Spencer knew who it was, she didn't need to look. She let it go to voicemail. She couldn't face her. She was ashamed.

Ashley bit her lip when she heard Spencer's voicemail. She glanced at the nearly empty bottle of alcohol that lie at her feet. Spencer hated when Ashley drank like that. Ashley stood up and started heading towards the road, towards Spencer's house. When she heard the beep, she started talking. "Spencer, babe, please talk to me. I can't stand this. I need you. I'm so sorry that I caused problems with your family. I can…I can just be your friend, but please, just talk to me. I came to our spot tonight, at the beach. I always come here to think about you. It's special, just like you." Ashley felt the sobs rip through her throat, and she finally allowed the tears to fall. "Please Spence, I need you. You are the one thing in my life that makes sense. I never…I never knew what this felt like before. I never knew. I should have told you before. I should have told you that I…" Dead. The phone went dead. Ashley stood a second, staring at her phone in disbelief. "Why?" she asked, "Why can't I just be happy." She took a step onto the road, stumbling forward slightly as her foot landed awkwardly on the curb. "Damn curb," she mumbled. She never saw it coming. She heard the brakes. She saw the flash of the headlights. She felt the pain. Darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Ok, so here is my next chapter. I absolutely adore all of you who comment. Heck, I love ya so much, I was thinking about dedicating a book to you...should I ever become a writer. Anyways, if that day should come, well, look for a LONG dedication at the beginning of my novel. Until then, my update...**

**Chapter Eleven**

Clay opened up his sister's door, frowning when he saw her asleep, curled up in Ashley's hoodie. He sighed, guilt swarming his body over the way he'd treated her that morning. Clay had no problems with Spencer and Ashley, all he wanted was for his sister to be happy. His parents fighting on the other hand, that was something that threw him for a loop. They were the "Brady's", as Ashley would say. They weren't supposed to fight. He walked over and sat next to his sister, causing her to stir. She opened up her eyes and blinked twice, focusing her attention on Clay.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Spencer, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Mom and Dad fighting has _nothing_ to do with you."

Spencer's eyes began to tear, "Yes it does. If I hadn't…if I hadn't felt…with Ashley," her voice caught in her throat as she fought back the tears. "It's all my fault," she whispered.

Clay placed his hand over his sister's, "No, it's not. Spence…these problems were here way before you even met Ashley." Spencer turned her eyes to meet her brother's. "The reason we moved here...it's because, well, Mom. She…we think that she was having an affair. Dad thinks so too, that's why he's been so upset lately. Mom and Ben, they…" his voice trailed off as Spencer wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Spence…I'm so sorry we blamed you."

Spencer sniffled and clung to her brother, "Clay, I said things I shouldn't…to Ash. I blamed her. I said it was because of her that our family is falling apart." She let the tears fall as she opened up to her brother. "I love her."

Clay pulled his sister closer and whispered, "I know." She shot him a confused glance. "Oh come on Spence, it's written all over your face. The excitement of seeing her, the glances you two give each other; the love is obvious. Even Glen, Mr. Oblivious, can see it."

"I love her so much," Spencer repeated. Her mind raced at the thought of never seeing Ashley again.

"Um, I think you have a voicemail," Clay said, noticing that Spencer's phone light was blinking. He watched as his sister frowned while listening to the message. "Something wrong?"

Spencer put down the phone, "It was Ashley. She sounded…she sounded broken. She was so drunk, Clay. I haven't…I've never heard her like that." A look of pure and utter determination crossed her face. "I have to see her. Can you drive me to the beach?" Clay nodded his head and, with Spencer in tow, headed out to the car. Spencer's eyes stared straight forward as she debated what to say to Ashley. She had to find some way back into Ashley's heart. She was determined to prove her love.

* * *

Sean leapt out of his car, still in shock from the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes. He was driving over to meet Clay, and, much to his horror, had witnessed a hit and run. The first thing he did was dial 911, running over to the broken body that lie on the street. "911 operator, what is your emergency," the voice on the phone answered.

"Aw man, you gotta send some help over here. This chick just got run down on the road. We need an ambulance," Sean explained, finally reaching the girl.

"Ok Sir, calm down. Is she conscious?"

Sean moved over so that the girl's face was visible. "Ashley?" he asked in shock, as his heart stopped. "Oh my god, no, no she's not conscious." He bent down and felt for a pulse. "She has a pulse, barely. Please, we need help." Sean told the operator the location and then knelt down by the battered girl. "Just hold on baby, help is coming."

Sean pulled out his phone and dialed Clay's cell number. When Clay answered, he explained the situation, careful never to take his eyes off of Ashley, whose breath was beginning to slow.

* * *

Spencer noticed the solemn look on her brother's face. "Clay?" she asked, almost afraid of what was bothering the older Carlin. When he didn't respond, she nudged him with her shoulder, "Clay! What's wrong?"

He turned to look at his sister. His baby sister. Spencer had been through so much in her life. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle losing the one person in this world who she truly loves. She couldn't handle losing Ashley. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said it. "It's Ashley. She was hit by a car."

Spencer didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Her heart simply stopped beating. Any thoughts that once resided in her mind ceased to exist. There was nothing. 'Ashley was hit by a car'. The words resonated in her mind. The images that now plastered her consciousness: images of Ashley lying in the road, dead and covered in blood. These images frightened her, and the young girl shook with terror. Ashley, her Ashley…She couldn't be dead. She couldn't leave her. Spencer need to feel Ashley again. She needed to feel the warmth of the brunette's presence. She needed to feel Ashley's smooth lips on hers. All the love that Ashley made her feel, Spencer couldn't let that go. She couldn't let go of the shivers that made her body tremble under Ashley's touch. She couldn't let go of Ashley. _Please, _she begged, _please don't die Ashley._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Spencer and Clay saw the flashing lights in the distance, illuminating the darkened beach. _Ashley_, Spencer thought, aching to set her eyes on her girlfriend. _Ex_, Spencer thought, _ex girlfriend_. The police had roped off a large area and began to direct traffic around the scene. Clay pulled up to one officer and rolled down his window, "Sir, we know the girl that got hit. Is she ok? Can we see her? What happened?"

"Son, I'm not sure what business that is of yours."

"Please," Clay begged, "She's our friend. Just tell us where she is."

The officer shook his head, "It's best if you move on right now, this isn't your business."

Spencer couldn't tear her eyes away from the ambulance. She saw two EMT workers lifting someone into the ambulance. _Ashley_, Spencer thought. She leapt from the car and ran over to her. Oh _God, please don't let her be dead. Please, I can't lose her now, not after I just found her_. The blonde's eyes fell upon the bruised brunette. The EMT's had placed an oxygen mask over the poor girl's battered face. "Ashley?" she squeaked, moving closer to the ambulance.

Spencer felt strong hands grasp her shoulders, "You can't be here," the voice said. Spencer turned and faced the man, her eyes pleading with him. He sighed, "She's being taken to country, that's all I can tell you right now."

Spencer silently mouthed a 'thank you' before she returned to Clay.

Spencer raced away from the car before Clay even parked. The blonde sprinted through the glass sliding doors and up to the reception desk. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she asked, "Ashley Davies? Where's Ashley Davies?"

The receptionist shot an annoyed glance at Spencer, "Are you family?"

Before Spencer could respond, Paula shot down the hall. "Spencer? What are you doing here?"

Spencer noticed a man standing against the wall just a few feet from where Paula came from. "Is that him?" she asked, "Is that Ben? The man you chose over your own family?"

Paula took a step back, confused by her daughter's outburst. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it, Mom. You kept saying that it was my relationship with Ashley that was tearing this family apart. But it's you! It's always been you," she crossed her arms and continued, "Was our family not good enough? Was that it? Was it us, or was it Dad who couldn't keep you away from Dr. Ben," she spit out.

Spencer recoiled as her mother's palm connected with her cheek. She threw her hand up to her face, wincing as the welt began to form. _She hit me, she really hit me._

"Mom?" Clay yelled from the end of the hall, running over to his sister's side.

"Clay, honey that was…"

Clay turned his back to his mother, "Are you ok Spencer?" She nodded and he turned his attention back to his mother. "Are you trying to push us all away? Just back off, Mom!" He put his arm around Spencer and led her down the hall. "She's in room 224."

Spencer turned her glistening eyes towards her brother, "How did you find out?"

Clay grinned and pulled out a clipboard, "They really should watch what they leave lying around." A look of pure and utter gratitude passed over Spencer's face as she leapt into her brother's arms. She grabbed his hand as they headed towards the elevator.

The monitors beeped steadily as Spencer entered the dark room. She looked at the figure lying in the bed, motionless. Her heartbeat increased as she moved closer, clenching her fists so hard that she thought she might draw blood. Her eyes fell upon the brunette. _Oh Ashley, how did this happen_? The brunettes face was partially covered by bandages. The cement, as Clay explained from the chart, had scraped a layer of skin off of her cheek. _Her beautiful face_. Ashley's right leg was encased and slung up in air: broken. _God Ashley_. Spencer kneeled beside the bed and gently placed her hands over Ashley's. "Please, please be ok. I can't do this without you. You…you are the best thing in my life. Please, please come back to me."

An unnatural rhythm began to beep on the heart monitor, stirring Spencer. "Ash?" she whispered tentatively. The beeping ceased, and one long tone replaced it. _Ashley?_

"Code Blue, room 224," a voice announced over the intercom. Doctors and nurses flooded the room, pushing Spencer out as they brought in the crash cart.

"She's not responding. Charge the paddles," one doctor shouted.

Spencer backed slowly out of the room. Leaning against the door frame she watched in horror as the events unfolded in front of her. Ashley's body seized as the shocks jolted her body. _Ashley, please_. Spencer felt dizzy, her stomach in knots, as the doctors tried in vain to get Ashley's heart to beat again. "She's still, not responding," Spencer heard another doctor say. "We might have to call it."

Spencer's world began to fade away as a bright light engulfed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Sorry my last update didn't have an author's note on it. I was at my friend's house and in a rush. Thanks to ll who have commented. You make me want to update everyday. Anyways, this update is a little more graphic, so you younger readers might want to cover your eyes. Anyways, here is my next installment!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ashley nipped at Spencer's neck, causing a shiver to shoot down the young blonde's body. She trembled underneath Ashley's touch. "Oh Ash," she cried out as the brunette ravaged her neck. Ashley's limbs tangled with Spencer's as the brunette rolled Spence onto her back. "Please Ash, I need…"

"Shh," Ashley whispered, her hot breath tickling Spencer's neck. "I know, baby." Her tongue slid along the blonde's neck, eliciting a serious of tremors from Spencer's helpless body. Spencer's moans only lighted the passion that was burning inside Ashley as the brunette's warm hands traveled up her sides.

Spencer's skin burned with desire, a thin layer of sweat forming as the passion between the girls grew. Ashley found her way underneath Spencer's shirt, easily lifting it up above her head. The brunette's eyes scanned hungrily over Spencer's form. She had to have her…now. Ashley's mouth found the base of Spencer's neck. She licked and nipped her way down Spencer's chest, finally settling on her heaving breasts.

"Oh God, Ash," Spencer began, "I love you." Ashley's eyes met Spencer's, pure love radiating from the brunette's face.

"I know," she whispered back.

Spencer's hands roamed Ashley's back, pulling the brunette to her. Ashley pulled off the small piece of fabric that covered Spencer's breasts. "Beautiful," she whispered as she brought her mouth to the hardened mound. She ran her tongue around the nipple, biting gently on the tip. Spencer arched her back, a low growl escaping her lips.

Ashley pulled her own shirt over her head and slipped out of her bra. She loved the look of awe that covered Spencer's face. Their chests touched and Spencer shivered. Ashley lowered herself down Spencer's body, leaving a trail of kisses along the blonde's slender stomach. Each kiss led Spencer closer and closer to her release. Ashley slowly undid the buttons, sliding the jeans off of the shaking blonde. A look of reassurance was all the Ashley needed to remove the final piece of clothing.

Spencer shivered as Ashley's mouth found its way back to her breasts. Spencer loved the feel of Ashley's tongue on her body. Sucking, nipping, licking, stroking: each action bring Spencer closer and closer to the edge. Ashley stared into Spencer's blue pools as she slid her hand down her stomach. She gently stroked Spencer, causing the blonde to jump in surprise. "It's ok," Ashley whispered, her warm breath cascading along Spencer's mouth.

She slowly slid her finger inside the brunette, stroking and pinching at just the right speed. Her lips captured Spencer's as the wave of pleasure rolled through her body. The blonde jerked and gasped, a pleasurable moan escaping her lips. Her knees trembled and her eyes met Ashley's. "Ashley," she whispered

"Oh Spencer," the brunette responded. "Spencer. Spencer…"

"Spencer!" Clay shouted, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Spencer, are you ok?"

Spencer's eyes opened slowly, the bright light causing them to water in response. "C-Clay?" she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse, and her throat and tongue were dry. "W-What happened?"

"You passed out," Clay explained. "You were standing outside of Ashley's room and 'bam', you hit the floor." He looked away from his sister's gaze, "You had me worried there."

Spencer smiled softly, "Sorry." She couldn't believe that she had fainted. She hadn't fainted since…_Wait, Ashley?_ Her eyes shot back up to Clay's, "Ashley? Where's Ashley?"

Clay nodded his head to the other side of the room. Spencer's eyes fell upon a sleeping figure. _Ashley. _She breathed a sigh of relief. "Is she ok?"

"Well, they lost her a few times. She's really injured Spencer. They won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up, at least, that's what I could get out of Mom."

"But, she will wake up…right?" Spencer asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Clay avoided her eyes, "They honestly can't tell right now Spence. They are just trying to get her through the night." He covered her hand with his, "And that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Well yeah, if anything could get Ashley to pull through, it's you. That girl would give anything to be with you," Clay said, smiling.

Spencer returned his smile, "I feel the same way."

"Yeah well, I figured that. And that's why you are staying here, with Ashley."

"They are letting me stay in her room? Mom won't let that happen."

Clay shook his head, "Mom doesn't have much say in the matter, Spencer. A lot of people saw her slap you. I'd say her interests are insignificant right about now.

"Wow, they are really letting me stay in here?" Spencer asked, amazed that for once the hospital staff was doing something against Paula's wishes.

"Yeah, I figured that you'd want to be with Ashley through this anyway. I talked to some nurses, you can stay."

Spencer beamed, "Did I ever tell you that you are the best brother ever?"

"Spence, I'm competing against Glen. Of course I'm the winner," he said, still upset that their brother blamed Spencer for their parent's problems.

"Spencer Carlin?" a voice asked from the doorway. The two Carlin kids turned their heads towards the figure.

"Yeah?" Spencer responded meekly.

"I'm Officer Beltz, I am investigating the hit and run that took place tonight involving Ashley Davies," he replied, moving closer to the blonde.

"Have…have they found out who was driving?" Clay asked, squeezing Spencer's hand in support.

"We have a suspect in custody. The gentleman was extremely intoxicated while behind the wheel of his vehicle. We've brought him into custody. He's at the station right now."

"How did you guys find him?" Clay asked, still confused about the officer's business with his sister.

"We didn't, actually. He turned himself in," the officer explained. "It appears as though he didn't realize what he had done. He saw the story on the news and brought himself in."

Spencer felt the tears stinging her eyes, "He didn't realize what he had done? He hit someone! He hit Ashley," she yelled, glancing over at the unconscious blonde. "He could have…he could have killed her. How could someone…how could they…" The pain enveloped the young girl as the raw emotion tore through her body. "She could have died."

Clay sat next to his sister, gently rubbing her shoulders. "If they caught the guy then why are you here? Do you need a statement or something?"

Officer Beltz shook his head, "No son, he asked me to come down and inform you that he was caught."

"He…what?" Spencer asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

The officer looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact with the Carlins.

"What aren't you telling us?" Clay inquired, standing up in front of the officer.

"The man who hit Ashley," he started, turning his eyes toward Spencer, "You know him."

Spencer's mouth fell, "Somebody that we know hit Ashley and left her for dead? Who?"

"I don't know how to…I'm not sure that I…" he started.

"Who was it?" Clay asked, repeating Spencer's question.

"Son, I don't know that it's my place to…"

"Who was it?" Spencer yelled, anger ripping through her body. "What is his name?"

"Arthur," Officer Beltz said softly, "Arthur Carlin."

Spencer's heart stopped, her breathing slowed and her mind went empty. "Dad?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Ok, so I suck at updating. I think I've said that before. Anyways, I had some personal stuff to deal with, and it's been dealt with so...I'm back! Hopefully you guys will still like my story. This is a filler chapter, sorry, but it'll hafta do until I can write some more angsty drama...which we all love. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Arthur Carlin sat in the police station, his head hung low in shame. He relayed the events of the night over in his head. _I hit Ashley_, he thought. His daughter's best friend was lying in a coma in the hospital because of him. He raised his hands to his forehead and pressed hard, trying to remember the details from earlier that evening. He had woken up at the sound of a door slamming – Clay and Spencer leaving. He vaguely remembers grabbing a glass of Scotch off of the counter and drinking it. The liquid had burned his throat. After checking his messages, and once again hearing his wife's message, he had grabbed the keys to the van and left.

_Arthur, it's me. _Paula had said. _I'm not coming home. I've thought it over and I don't think that I can stay. We've tried to make it work, but we can't. We're aren't the same people we were all those years ago. I know you think that I am leaving you for Ben…I'm not, but I am staying with him. He understands what I am going through. He can help me right now. I'll come for my things tomorrow night. Don't tell the kids until I'm there, please. I don't want them to get the wrong idea._

_The wrong idea…_Arthur thought. His wife was leaving him, how could this message be misunderstood? Arthur rested his head against the cool wall, wincing at the pounding in his head increased. He didn't even remember hitting anyone. He had been on his way to the hospital to see Paula. He thought his driving was fine…he never wanted to hurt anyone. It wasn't until he saw his front bumper – bloodied and dented – that he realized he must have hit something. When he saw Ashley being taken in from the ambulance…a hit and run…he knew.

The guilt he felt overwhelmed him. How could he have been so careless? Drinking and driving? After the countless speeches and lectures he had given to his kids about the consequences of such an act…and now he had nearly killed someone? _Not someone,_ he thought, _Ashley. Spencer's best friend. Spencer. How will she ever forgive me for this. What if Ashley dies?_ He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall from his closed eyes. _What if she dies?_

* * *

Aiden burst through the metal doors, determination filling his eyes as he ran to the nurse's station. "I just got a call. Ashley Davies was brought in on a hit and run. Where is she?"

An apologetic look crossed the nurse's face as she stood. "I'm sorry. Only family is allowed to visit right now."

"You don't understand. I am her family. Please."

"I'm sorry son," the nurse said, looking back down at Ashley Davies' medical chart. This poor girl might not survive the night, and yet neither parent had showed up to the hospital yet.

"Please, just tell me her room number," Aiden's eyes pleaded with her, "Please."

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry son. You can visit her tomorrow when the second floor's visiting hours are open."

Aiden's eyes lit up as he mouthed 'thank you' to the nurse. Racing to the elevator, he headed up to the second floor to find his best friend.

* * *

Spencer held onto Ashley's cool hand, rubbing her thumbs gently over Ashley's knuckles. "You know, if you wanted my attention, you could have just bought me something." Spencer sighed as she took a mental list of Ashley's injuries. "God Ash, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had only trusted in you…trusted in what we had… I should have never blamed you for my family's problems. You wouldn't have been out on the beach if I hadn't…" Spencer brushed away her falling tears.

"She would never blame you," a voice said from the doorway.

Spencer wiped her eyes again and turned her gaze towards the figure. "Aiden."

He walked over to the bed and grabbed Ashley's other hand in his. "You always have to be the center of attention, don't you?" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead before turning towards Spencer. "She'd never want you to blame yourself."

Spencer's bottom lip trembled, "But she wouldn't have been near that road if I hadn't…"

Aiden shook his head, "Stop that. Ashley needs you to be strong for her now."

"But…"

"No. I don't blame you for this, and Ashley wouldn't either. She loves you more than anything, Spencer," Aiden said, smiling at the blonde.

"How…how do you know?"

He grinned, "She told me." Spencer's shocked expression urged him to continue. "Last week, the mall, about 2 o'clock. We were sitting in the food court. I think she was bitching about some English assignment, and we started talking about your birthday. She really wanted to make your birthday special."

Spencer smiled softly as she remember how excited Ashley was when they went to the club. It seemed like ages ago. "She did."

"She told me that she would do anything for you Spencer. And Ash is never one to back down on a promise.

Spencer's eyes watered again as she gazed softly at the comatose brunette. "I just never thought that she could die because of me."

"She'll pull through this," he said in an attempt to reassure Spencer.

"How do you know? I've never seen her so…so vulnerable before."

"I have," Aiden said as he remembered how broken Ashley was the last time she was in the hospital…after the baby. "And I'm sure," Aiden started. "She'll make it." He lowered his voice, "She has to."

* * *

Hours later Spencer was once again alone with her sleeping friend. It was nice having Aiden there. He was the only other person that could match her love for Ashley. She inhaled slowly as her hand brushed over a cut above Ashley's eyebrow. Spencer wondered if it would scar. "It would be a sexy scar if it didn't fade," she rested her hand on Ashley's stomach and lowered her voice "Although you could make anything sexy." A grin tugged at her lips, "Why are you always asleep when I start to bear my soul to you?"

Spencer leaned forward in her chair and rested her head next to Ashley's hand. "You know you can't leave me, right? You know that I'm nothing without you. You made me the person that I am today. You gave me everything I needed, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Clasping hands with Ashley, Spencer continued "I lied when I said that my family was falling apart because of us. I just didn't want to see the truth…but I see it now. You are my family, Ashley. I never got the chance to tell you how much I..." Spencer's voice cracked as she struggled to get out the words, "How much I love you Ashley. You told me once that you thought I was special, but you are the special one. The way you always look after me, protect me…you make me feel safe, Ash, and I only wish that I could do the same for you. Please come back to me. Let me prove myself to you, please," Spencer closed her eyes as she finally succumbed to sleep, "I love you," she whispered into the dark hospital room.

From the doorway, a figure moved back into the shadows of the hallway. Paula's eyes glared with disgust at the scene that had just unfolded. _Oh no, _she thought, _I'm not going to let this happen._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Hey there all you lovely people. Thank you guys so much for sticking with my story, despite my lack of updates. You guys make me want to update everyday. Unfortunetly, I suck at updates (it's a flaw I'm trying to fix). I should have another update up soon, so comment and make me happy :) And now, Chapter 15...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Wake up you son of a bitch!"

Arthur Carlin jolted from his bed, a layer of sweat covering his brow. He stared through the bars at the new presence in the room. Squinting through the cover of darkness, he saw the outline of the shadow-clad figure.

"You bastard. You took her away. You took her away from me."

"A-Aiden?" Arthur said, stepping forward. He felt the ground give way as Aiden grabbed his shirt collar.

"You took her away from me," he repeated as he pulled Arthur towards him.

The cold bars pressed against Arthur's face as he struggled for air. "Aiden, please. I can't…I can't breathe." His chest ached as he fought to find air.

"Can you feel it? Your heart beating out of your chest? Fighting to breathe…fighting to live?" He tugged on the collar, hard. "Can you feel life slipping away? Is that how Ashley felt…when you tore her away?" Letting go of Arthur, Aiden turned around. "You took away the one person that I love more than anything in this world….the one person Spencer loves most in the world. She may never wake up, but you're still allowed to breathe?" He shook his head. "I will make you pay." Using his index finger to wipe away a falling tear, he turned for one final look at Arthur Carlin. "I will make you pay," he vowed.

Arthur watched in silence as Aiden slipped out of the room. Short, raspy breaths left Arthur's lips. His head fell into shaking hands as the tears fell. _What have I done?_

* * *

"I don't want my daughter around someone like…her," Paula Carlin shouted at the interns. "She's a bad influence and I will not have my daughter subjected to her _ways._"

The interns shot each other sideways glances at Paula's speech. "But isn't Ashley Davies, you know, unconscious? Can she really draw your daughter to the "dark side" when she can't even open her eyes?" Dodger questioned.

Paula shot the 20-year old intern a glare which caused the young girl to withhold further comments. "I'm just trying to protect my daughter. When you are older and have families of your own, you will understand. But for now, if you want to keep your jobs then you know your tasks." Paula turned, and with a supercilious smile left the interns to their jobs.

"Ok, is it just me or is she pissed off at something," Jordan asked, running his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Not some_thing_, some_one_," Dodger replied, pulling her shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail. "This Ashley must have done something to rub Dr. Carlin the wrong way."

"Who'd want to rub her _any_ way," Jordan joked, earning a slap from Dodger.

"Perv," she said. Glancing down the hall towards Ashley's room. "Although…now I'm curious. Mind if I take on the task of looking after the terrible Miss Davies?"

Jordan shook his head, "Not at all. I don't want to be anywhere near Doc Carlin's line-of-sight." He leaned closer to Dodger and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone, but she scares me." This remark earned another slug from the short girl.

"Alright kid, well, I am off to check on the Devil's spawn." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed the 6 foot 4 boy on the cheek. "Tell your girlfriend that I'll see her later." With that, Dodger turned and headed down the hall.

* * *

Spencer's eyes started to droop. She'd spent the better part of the night talking to Ashley, trying to elicit a response from the sleeping girl. Her heart felt heavy after all her attempts appeared to have no affect. The loneliness and helplessness that Spencer felt overwhelmed her. Her shoulders seemed to relax, but she still fought as the sleep tugged at her eyes. She refused to take her eyes off Ashley. Spencer was terrified that if she feel asleep she would wake to a world without Ashley, and Spencer was not prepared to lose her girl. She shifted in her chair, hoping that a change of position would combat the Sandman.

"Maybe you should try lying down next to her," a voice said from the doorway.

Spencer jumped and her eyes darted to the doorway. A young girl stood there, arms crossed. Spencer rubbed her eyes and got a better look at the intern. She stood at about 5'5". She had brown hair which was pulled back loosely into a ponytail. She walked over to the bed and stood above Ashley. "Well, she certainly doesn't resemble the Devil."

Spencer's eyes raised, "What?"

"Well by the way Doc Carlin was describing her, I just figured that she'd be carrying a pitchfork and have horns." She turned her gaze towards Spencer and held out her hand. "I'm Dodger, by the way."

Spencer licked her dry lips, "I'm Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Yeah, I figured you must be the daughter 'destined to fall under the dark powers of Darth Davies'," she said sarcastically. "Your mom is kind of scary, did you know that?"

Spencer cracked a smile, "After 17 years you kind of learn to avoid her when she's in a bad mood." Her face became serious, "What's she saying?"

Dodger sat down in a chair next to Spencer. "Oh, I don't know. Something about her corrupting you. She told all the interns to keep you away from her." Dodger watched as Spencer's eyes fell to the floor. "Good thing you got me watching your back then, huh?"

Spencer's eyes met Dodgers and she noticed the mischievous glint in her light-blue eyes. "You mean…you're not going to…but you could lose your job."

"Well chick, what can I say? I'm a sucker for love. And when I saw you watching her sleep…" her voice trailed off. "It's been a long time since I saw love that strong. And I'll be damned if I am the one who takes a love like that out of this world."

Spencer took Ashley's hand before turning her gaze back towards Dodger. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime Spence." She turned to leave. "You know," she said once she got to the doorway, "I meant what I said earlier. You should try lying in bed with her. Maybe feeling your arms around her will comfort her. Make her feel safe, Spencer." With that, Dodger left Spencer and Ashley alone.

Spencer stood slowly and gently sat on the bed next to the sleeping brunette. She carefully laid on her side, wrapping her left arm around Ashley's torso. "Can you feel me Ashley? I'm here, waiting for you. I love you," she whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on Ashley's cheek. "Goodnight babe."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so you guys will either like me or hate me for this chapter. Hopefully it's up to your standards. I cranked it out in an hour. I was in such a writing mood...woot! Anyways, this is dedicated to ANYONE who still reads this story, despite my extreme lack-of-updates. You guys get brownies, cookies,ice cream, whatever you want. I love you all!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Do you have any…Queens?" Dodger asked, squinting her eyes at Spencer.

"You _do_ know that we're playing poker…right?" Spencer replied, motioning to the poker chips in front of the intern.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Dodger threw her cards onto the table. "Screw this game." She turned her gaze towards the still slumbering brunette. "Ya know, Ash really needs to wake up soon. You've built her up to be this great goddess in my mind and I think it's about time that I met her," she furrowed her brow, "And also, no offense, but we've been playing poker for 2 hours every day for the last 6 weeks. And I love you and all Spence, but I think it's time you got out of this hospital."

Spencer frowned, "I get out."

"No, you go home every once in a while and get a change of clothes. Hell, the only people you even see are your family, minus your insane mother, Aiden and me. Don't you have other friends?"

"Ashley's the only one I need. You don't understand Dodger, Ashley's the most important person in my life. I love her," Spencer said, taking Ashley's cool hand in her own.

Dodger stood, "Oh no, I think I got that part down. But you need to understand something, Spence. Ashley wouldn't wanting you wasting away in the hospital waiting for her to wake up."

"But she doesn't have anyone else. If I leave her then…"

"What? She'll think you don't love her anymore? She'll feel abandoned? Trust me, I understand why you are doing this. Your love for Ashley radiates off of you. But have you looked at yourself lately? Do you even eat anymore?" Dodger asked, motioning towards the mirror.

As Spencer glanced herself over, she had to admit that what Dodger was saying was true. She did look thinner, not unhealthy thin, but she had definitely lost a fair amount of weight. Her face was pale and she looked older then she actually was. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and it looked like she hadn't had a good nights sleep, or a shower, in a good long while. But the thing that Spencer noticed most was her eyes. They seemed dead; pale and sunken into her face. The dark circles underneath her eyes were extremely apparent, and Spencer was shocked at her appearance. She hardly even recognized herself.

Lowering her eyes, she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her love. "I just…I can't leave her."

"I know," Dodger said from the doorway, "And that's what scares me."

"Scares you?"

Dodger nodded her head and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Yeah. This is killing you Spencer, and you can't even see it. If Ashley wakes up…when Ashley wakes up, who will she be waking up to?" Dodger turned to leave.

"She'll be waking up to me, the same Spencer she knew," Spencer said through gritted teeth.

"Will she? You're broken Spencer, and the one girl who can fix you is too busy fighting for her life." She turned, walked over to the bed and enveloped Spencer into a giant hug, "Take care of yourself Kid, so that you're healthy enough to take care of your girl when she wakes up. Promise me that you'll try?"

Spencer nodded her head as she pressed herself closer to the older girl, "I just miss her so much."

"I know sweetie, and she can feel that love. Trust me, I know these things. I am a wise old intern with many years of knowledge about matters of the heart," she said dramatically.

Spencer sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You only have 2 years on me, you know."

"True, but I reached enlightenment during those 2 years so…yeah, accept that I am right and we're good."

"Ok," Spencer said quietly, suddenly feeling exhausted and emotionally drained.

"Now take my advice, as a soon-to-be doctor, and get some rest Spence. Who knows, maybe things will be better in the morning," Dodger soothingly stated, placing a light kiss on the top of Spencer's head. "Goodnight."

Spencer watched Dodger leave the room and then gazed at Ashley's sleeping form. "I will try Ashley. I'll try to be the girl that you deserve." She gently rested her head on Ashley's shoulder. As she listened to Ashley's heart beat, she felt a calm wash over her. Her eyes gradually began to droop as she succumbed to sleep. She pictured Ashley lying on the beach, the sun shining overhead. Ashley's hair always sparkled so beautifully in the sun, it's one of the reasons Spencer loved going to the beach with the girl. "I love you," she whispered into the darkness, hoping that somehow her words were reaching Ashley.

* * *

_These walls have become my home_, Arthur thought as he stared at the cold walls that surrounded him. It took a few weeks to get the judge to accept his plea and allow him bail options. Even so, sitting in jail wasn't what bothered Arthur the most. It was the fact that he hasn't seen any members of his family since the incident happened. It's been weeks since even Aiden has paid him a vengeful visit. He missed his kids.

"Carlin, your bail has been paid. You are free to go," Officer Beltz explained, opening the cell that occupied Arthur Carlin.

Arthur raised his head, "It's been paid? But who…?" his voice trailed off as the figure appeared in front of him. "You? You paid my bail?"

Paula stepped into the light, "Well of course I did. You're my husband Arthur."

Arthur stood, anger and confusion filling his eyes, "But you left me."

"And I'm still gone, but I'm not going to let you sit in jail for something you didn't do."

Arthur shook his head, "But I did, Paula. I had too much to drink and I drove my car. I hit Ashley."

"What happened to Ashley was part of God's plan," Paula explained, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"God's plan? It was not God's plan for me to put Ashley into a coma!" Arthur screamed at his wife.

"God does not accept her lifestyle. She is being punished for her actions. It's for the best."

Arthur stared in disbelief at Paula, "Punished? She didn't deserve this Paula."

"I'm just glad that she's out of Spencer's life. She was starting to become like…_her_," Paula spat.

"Her name is Ashley, and our daughter loves her. Ashley shouldn't be punished for loving our daughter. For making her happy? God is not against happiness, Paula. He shouldn't punish Ashley. I'm the one who should be punished. I deserve to be punished," Arthur explained.

"You saved our daughter!" Paula yelled.

"I nearly killed someone, Paula. This is not God's plan. It's a mistake, a horrible mistake. And I will pay for my crime. But Ashley has nothing to be sorry for. She made Spencer happier then I have seen her in a long time, and I support our daughter. And if she can ever find a way to forgive me, I will thank God for that," Arthur declared.

Paula simply shook her head, "God will punish those he deems unworthy. I've looked at Ashley's medical chart, and it's likely that she won't last much longer. Ashley is going to die, and then God's plan will truly be revealed."

"Get out," Arthur growled underneath his breath. "Something has happened to you, Paula. When did you become so heartless?"

Paula's eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "Goodbye Arthur." She turned and headed out of the room.

Arthur watched his wife's back disappear into the darkness, and for the first time in months, a grin began to form on his face. For the first time he felt that things might turn out ok. Paula was right, God did have a plan for Ashley. But he felt, deep down in his heart, that Spencer and Ashley were meant to be together. And Spencer deserved that kind of happiness. Ashley would be ok, he knew it.

* * *

The rhythmic beeping filled the room. The moon shone lightly through the window. Spencer lay quietly next to Ashley, her arm draped over the brunette's stomach, her head on Ashley's chest. The epitome of tranquility.

The beeping suddenly became erratic and Spencer felt Ashley convulse beneath her. "Ashley!" Spencer cried in alarm. "Someone, please help."

Ashley's frail body shook as the seizure exploded through her. "God, Ashley, please. Please don't leave me."

The beeping on the machine began to become steady again. The seizure was over. Spencer buried her head in Ashley's chest, sobs racking her broken frame. Something was different, in the air, Spencer could tell. Something had changed. Something was wrong. Something…

"Spencer?" a voice whispered.

Spencer's head slowly turned toward the voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"A-Ashley?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot to update this. Someone shoot me. I mean, not with a gun or anything...maybe like, a pillow ray. That'd be nice. But anyways, here's the next installment!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"A-Ashley?" Spencer raised her head and looked into the soulful brown eyes that she'd ached to see again. "Ashley?" she repeated, her voice cracking through the whisper.

The brunette's eyes began to tear up as she struggled to speak. "What…h-happened?" Her brow furrowed as she struggled to see through the tears.

Dodger rushed through the door, "Hey Spence, I heard ya calling. Is everything al…" her voice trailed off as she spotted the stirring brunette. "Holy crap," she whispered. "I'll get the Doc." Dodger turned and ran down the hall, leaving the two alone.

"God Ashley. There's so much I want to say. I love you so much. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. It's all my fault," she paused and brushed Ashley's hair with her fingers. "I've missed you so much."

Ashley swallowed, scrunching up her nose as this action caused her throat to burn. "Ho-How long?"

Spencer's lip trembled. She'd dreaded the moment she would have this conversation with the brunette. She looked into Ashley's pleading eyes and her heart broke. "Six weeks."

Ashley scrunched up her forehead. _Six weeks. _The words echoed in Ashley's head. She'd been unconscious for six weeks. She tried to do the math in her head. _There are about four weeks in a month. So it's been a month and two weeks. A month and a half. I've been unconscious for a month and a half,_ she thought. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, partially due to the pain, partially due to this unsettling news.

"Shh, shh baby, don't cry," Spencer cooed lovingly, gently rubbing her fingers over Ashley's forehead.

_Baby?_ Ashley thought. "Spence…I…" she tried to speak, but the words couldn't come.

"Ashley," Dr. Black said from the doorway, "It's good to see you finally awake."

"Where's my mom," Spencer asked, waiting to be torn away from Ashley.

"She's…away," Dr. Black replied. "I'll be looking after Ashley for the time being." He walked over to the young brunette and aimed his flashlight into her eyes. "So dear, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Ashley croaked out. "I need…I need to be alone right now."

The doctor nodded his head, "That's fine for now Ashley, but we'll have nurses coming in and out checking on you. We don't want to backtracking on the progress you've made." He turned to leave, "You know Ashley, it takes someone of incredible strength to survive what you have. Whatever is driving you, make sure that you don't lose it."

After the doctor left, Ashley turned her gaze towards Spencer. "I can leave you alone too," Spencer started, "I know you must be so tired."

Ashley shook her head. "I've slept enough. I just…you called me baby. I did hear that, right? I'm not hallucinating?"

Spencer smiled and rubbed her fingers along Ashley's forehead, feeling her heart skip a beat when the brunette leaned into her touch. "No, you weren't dreaming Ash. You aren't imaging things." Her face turned serious. "I'm so sorry for the things that I said to you. You aren't the reason my family is falling apart. In fact, you are the only thing that's keeping me alive right now."

Ashley smiled, "I think the feeling is mutual." Ashley suddenly became very serious, "So, what's wrong with me?"

Spencer's smile faltered. She had been dreading this moment since Ashley had been admitted to the hospital. "Ash," she started.

Noticing the change in Spencer's mood, Ashley squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's ok. As long as you are here, it'll be ok."

Spencer inhaled sharply, "Well, you…when the car hit you your leg broke. They say that it should be a relatively easy fix." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"So what's the bad news?"

"Well, you hit your head on the ground…pretty hard Ash. You'll have some scarring on your face…from the cement. But the real problem is…they don't know the full damage of what happened inside your head." She stopped and tried thinking of the exact words to use. "A serious concussion is putting it mildly."

Ashley's eyes fell, "It's ok Spencer. I can heal. As long as you don't leave me. As long as you are here with me, I can do anything."

"I'm not going anywhere," Spencer replied, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Ashley's un-bandaged face.

"Aw, now that's what I like to see," Dodger said from the doorway. The girls turned and saw the older girl leaning against the doorframe. "I love happy endings," she said mockingly.

Spencer giggled, "Ash, this is Dodger. She's been helping take care of you. And helping keep my mom away."

"Really? That's a full-time job. Thank you," Ashley replied.

"Eh, it was nothing. Like I said, I love happy endings." She walked closer to the bed, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Spencer?" another voice said.

Spencer felt her blood run cold at the sound of the voice. Ashley's gaze fell on the door and her smile widened. "Hey Mr. C."

"Don't talk to him Ash," Spencer stated.

Dodger moved toward the door, "Yeah, this really isn't the best time, dude. I'd come back in another, oh let's go with, couple years."

"Please, I just want to talk to my daughter," he turned his gaze towards Spencer and Ashley. "Please Spencer, I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Ashley asked. "Spencer?"

"He's the one who hit you. He was drunk and he freaking drove," Spencer yelled, aiming a fiery stare at Arthur.

"Spencer, I can't begin to apologize for everything that I've done. But please, I never meant for this to…"

"Get out," Spencer growled, her strong composure threatening to break if he took another step. "You have no idea what you've done. You took the most important person in my life and you hit her with a car, Dad. You broke my heart, and until the day I die I will never forgive you."

Arthur took a step back, unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Spencer. Ashley…I…"

"Maybe you should go Mr. C," Ashley said softly, allowing the new knowledge to settle.

"Yeah, we'll see ya around," Dodger said, ushering Arthur out the door.

Arthur turned and headed down the hall, away from his daughter. _How had things gone so wrong_, he wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Thanks to all the loyal readers who are sticking with this story. It means a lot to me that you guys continue to read and review. I wish I could thank you all individually, but I can't. At least not now, cuz I have to sleep now. But you guys frickin rock. This story means something to me, and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it too. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Ash, take it easy," Spencer warned as Ashley stubbed her toe on the stairs. "The doctor's said to take it slow."

Ashley grumbled a reply. "I can get this Spencer." Ashley struggled with her crutches as she exited her car. "Seriously Spencer," she groaned when Spencer went to grab the door, "I got it. It's bad enough that you get to drive my car, but don't baby me," she grumbled through gritted teeth. The brunette glanced over her shoulder, noticing the defeated look on Spencer's face. "Spence, I'm sorry. I just…I'm tired ok? And I hate the fact that you are spending your summer taking care of me." Ashley paused and dropped her gaze to the ground. "I just don't like being a burden."

Spencer furrowed her forehead and moved towards the hurt girl. "Ashley," she said, cupping Ashley's chin in her hand, "You could never be a burden to me."

Ashley's tear-filled brown eyes met Spencer's as she spoke softly, "I'm not?"

Spencer grinned slightly, "Of course not Ashley. I love you. When I thought that you weren't going to wake up…God…I couldn't even breathe. You are going to have to _beg_ me to leave."

_That's not all I might be begging for_, Ashley thought, unconsciously licking her lips. Spencer took the hint and leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against the brunettes. Ashley could taste Spencer's strawberry lip gloss, the intoxicating flavor that drew Ashley closer. A low moan escaped Ashley's lips as Spencer's tongue tangled with hers. Spencer bit down on Ashley's lower lip, causing the older girl to shudder. "Spencer," Ashley whispered, feeling herself float away from her body, letting nature take over. Ashley's body felt light as she reached her arms out to the blonde. Suddenly, Ashley felt her body grow weak. "Spencer?" Ashley questioned, struggling to open her eyes. "What's…?" Ashley's world fell into darkness…

* * *

Glen limped into the kitchen, struggling to grab a carton of milk from the fridge. It'd been a few weeks since Glen had tore his ACL and, according to his doctor, he had made great progress in getting better. Glen didn't feel that way. All he felt was pain. His medication was running out and the doctor insisted that he didn't need any more. "What does he know about my pain?" Glen grumbled.

"Talking to yourself again, man?" Clay quipped as he entered the kitchen. When Glen didn't respond, Clay gave his full attention. "What's going on with you lately, Glen? You never do anything, your grades are slipping, you don't even try to play basketball anymore, you don't talk to Spencer or I anymore."

"Spencer has her own problems with Ashley. That girl is taking Spencer away from the family. Ashley's playing the victim here, but what about Dad? If Ashley hadn't caused so many problems, then Dad…"

"Whoa, Glen. That's crazy. Dad drove drunk. He made his own decision to drink and drive that night. Ashley _is_ the victim here. And Spencer has every right to want to take care of her. They love each other, man. What is it going to take for you to see that our baby sister is happy?" Clay questioned.

Glen scoffed at this, mumbling "Whatever" as he left the kitchen. Clay shook his head, wondering when his family would be happy again.

* * *

"Ash? Ashley?" a soft voice whispered in the darkness. "Ashley, please open your eyes."

Ashley's eyes opened slowly, grimacing as the light shone brightly into her eyes. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You fainted," another voice replied. "Ashley turned her gaze towards Dodge. "Hey sunshine, welcome back." She walked over to the brunette and placed her hand on the young girl's forehead. "You know, when we let you go home, we were under the impression that you would actually rest and relax…not make out with your girlfriend to the point of exhaustion." She raised an eyebrow at the two embarrassed girls. "Do I need to separate you two?"

Spencer shook her head, "No, we'll be good."

"We promise," Ashley added, meeting Dodger's gaze. "So, what happened?"

"Well," Dodger began, "As sweet and innocent Spence here tells it, you two were kissing, and then you fainted. Do you remember that?" Ashley nodded. "Good, then no harm done. You probably just overexerted yourself. Good thing I was nearby when she called, or poor Spencer would have had one hell-of-a-time dragging you upstairs."

"Sorry," Ashley apologized sheepishly, "I didn't mean to get carried away."

"No biggie, sometimes getting 'carried away' makes for the best kisses," she said, winking at the brunette, who uncharacteristically blushed.

"Hey Spencer, could you grab me some water?" Ashley asked, rubbing her throat. Spencer nodded and left the room.

"Well, that was subtle," Dodger joked, moving to sit on the end of Ashley's bed. "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Spencer."

"Well that much is obvious."

"How did she…I mean, we talked a little…about when I was in the coma. But, I mean, I don't really…I can tell that she…" Ashley started.

"That's she's killing herself worrying about you? Yeah, trust me, I know. I talked to her about it, before you woke up," Dodger sighed. "Look, Ashley, you may need help from Spencer physically, but I'm worried that she may need help from you emotionally right now. It seems that, aside from Aiden and Clay, no one is on her side right now." She closed her eyes, running her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm honestly worried about her, Ashley. It looks like her strength is starting to wane. She feels so guilty about what happened to you. And, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds right now, but I think that she needs to know that you love her."

Ashley nodded, fighting back tears. She'd had no idea that Spencer was feeling that way. "Thank you," she whispered, "I'm really glad that Spencer had you for a friend."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, sunshine," Dodger said, leaning forward to hug Ashley, "You are my friend too."

"Everything ok in here?" Spencer asked, entering the dimly lit bedroom.

"Peachy keen, kid," Dodger said with a smile, winking at Ashley. "It looks like you two need some time alone. I know when it's time to leave. I'll see you two around."

Spencer and Ashley gave a small wave to Dodger as she left the room. Spencer turned and gaze Ashley a serious stare. "What was all that about?"

Ashley didn't respond. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Spencer, pulling the younger girl close to her. Pulling away, Ashley laid down on her side, back facing Spencer, and a small smile hit her face as Spencer wrapped her arms around her. "Just lie with me Spencer, please," Ashley whispered softly.

Spencer pressed her chest against the smaller girl's back, breathing in Ashley's scent. Her arm hung loosely around Ashley's abdomen, tracing small circles over the tight muscles. "I missed being around you Ashley," Spencer spoke softly. Ashley's body shuddered as Spencer's warm breath swept across her neck. "There were so many things that I wanted to tell you. So many things that I wanted to apologize for. I never got to thank you, for giving me the best birthday present ever…you."

Ashley smiled, "I think you have that backwards Spencer. I should be thanking you," she turned and faced the blonde. "My world began the day that you entered my life. You became my family." Ashley traced her finger along Spencer's cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. "Shh, don't cry. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you for awhile. I never wanted to hurt you, Spencer."

The tears continued to fall as Spencer spoke, "What happened to you. It was all my fault Ashley. My dad…and you wouldn't have even been on the beach if I hadn't."

"Shh, baby," Ashley said, kissing away the falling tears. "There's something that I have to tell you." She pressed her lips against Spencer's. A kiss of emotion, not of passion. Spencer calmed as she fell into Ashley's warm embrace. When she pulled away, Ashley cupped Spencer's cheek with her hand and whispered, "I love you, Spencer Carlin. I love you."


End file.
